Le Journal du Lundi
by Orellia
Summary: Vous pouvez désormais adopter un personnage de Final Fantasy VII mais que diriez vous de savoir ce qu'ils pensent? Ou 'la vie avec eux au quotidien c'est dur' ! Grâce aux extraits exclusif de leurs journaux intimes (publiés par la propriétaire) c'est désormais possible ! Laissez vous tenter ! En partenariat avec Cracotte16 qui détient la licence :)
1. Premier jour : Genesis fait des siennes

**Coucou ! Me voici avec une fan-fic très particulière ! C'est une fan-fic... d'une fan-fic. Si vous voulez saisir toute les subtilités de ce qui va se dérouler ici, allez lire ''Petite délire du lundi'' par Cracotte16 à qui j'adresse tous mes remerciement pour m'avoir laissé écrire cette histoire et aussi et surtout pour me faire rire encore et toujours à chaque chapitre.**

**Ceci étant dit, voilà mon disclaimer :**

**Tout les personnages de FF7 et la licence originale ****appartiennent**** à Square. L'idée d'avoir ouvert à l'adoption des version miniature et délicieusement caricaturales de nos petits chouchou appartient à Cracotte16 (allez lire vous dis-je, c'est super amusant).**

* * *

><p>Pour les indécrottable qui n'iront pas lire avant voici la situation :<p>

Suite au succès phénoménale de l'adaptation des événement historiques autour de la chute du météore en jeux vidéos l'entreprise Shinra a décidé de créer des répliques des personnages adulés par un nombres impressionnants de fans en furie. Vous êtes donc désormais libre d'adopter un Cloud ou un Reno si vous le désirez (plus d'information disponible dans ''Petit délire de Lundi'', merci Cracotte).

Une jeune femme dont nous tairons le nom a donc entreprit d'acheter l'intégralité des personnages disponibles en magasin malgré tout les désagrément que cela peut possiblement représenter (ne plus jamais oublier de lire une notice ! Plus jamais!).

Bon gré, mal gré, voici quelques extraits choisis des journaux intimes de nos persos adorés.

(Personnages possédé actuellement : Séphiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Cloud, Aérith, Barret).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Situation:<span>** La rue est calme, il fait moche, froid et brumeux, la propriétaire est de sortie, Angeal donne une leçon d'honneur à Zack (ou ''pourquoi les pomesottes c'est important''), Cloud comate dans un coin, Séphiroth s'occupe de sa maaagnifique chevelure et Barret lave les vitres.

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Genesis jour 1:<span>

Cher journal, je crois bien que tu est le seul à me comprendre.

Aujourd'hui, un nouveau est arrivé. Un espèce de gros tas de muscles braillard .Il peine à aligner trois mots sans hurler et le son de sa mitrailleuse me casse les oreilles.

Il est évident qu'il ne me sera d'aucune utilité dans ma lutte contre l'asservissement dont nous sommes l'objet. Décider à aller au delà des apparences je l'ai accueillit avec une de mes citation préféré de Loveless. Résultat : il m'a regardé comme si j'étais un demeuré. Je désespère de trouver une personne au génie suffisamment évolué pour comprendre toute la portée de cette œuvre.

Quant-à ce Barret, son quotient intellectuel me paraît de toute façon assez peu élevé.

L'espèce de gourde qui nous sert de geôlière est pour l'instant partie en course avec l'horrible femelle rose qui a investit notre maison il y a peut. Elle cherche à refaire toute notre décoration jusqu'à ce qu'on chie des arc en ciel et à mémé essayé de me faire porté des barrettes ''my little pony'' pour ''calmer mon karma avec un peu de douceur''. En plus elle transforme Zack Fair en abruti (enfin en abruti encore pire que celui qu'il est habituellement) dès qu'il se trouve dans la même pièce.

J'en ai profité pour me réfugier dans ma chambre où je peux tout faire cramer si j'en ai envie (et je ne m'en prive pas).

Ma résistance commence à produire de l'effet, hier j'ai fait brûler pour la troisième fois la cuisinière. Du coup on a tous mangé froid et tous le monde m'a fusillé continuellement du regard pendant le diner.

J'ai l'impression d'être seul et incompris et en prime d'être détesté par tout le monde. Mais je m'en fiche, un de ces jours je leur montrerais qui est vraiment le patron _''infini est le don de la déesse''._.

Cher journal, je te laisse, je dois aller verser de la colle dans le shampoing de Séphiroth pour me venger de sa victoire au Scrabble Dimanche. (comment ça Minerva ça ne fonctionne pas?). Que veux tu, en attendant d'être le maître du monde je passe le temps comme je le peux.

* * *

><p><span>Journal d'Angeal Jour 1 :<span>

Je suis content de Zack , il comprend de mieux en mieux ce qu'est l'honneur du SOLDAT bien qu'il soit légèrement distrait par sa grande fougue et son petit faible pour la jeune fille qui nous à rejoint récemment. Je commence à penser que je pourrait lui léguer la Buster Sword quand le moment sera venu. Il saura en prendre soin.

Je suis inquiet pour Genesis, il ne sort pas beaucoup de sa chambre et passe son temps le nez dans son Loveless. Il défie de plus en plus souvent Séphiroth et bien sûr finit toujours le nez dans la poussière. Je l'ai vu partir vers la salle de bain toute à l'heure, il avait un sourire inquiétant. J'espère qu'il ne va rien faire de stupide.

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Séphiroth Jour 1 :<span>

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAArrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

* * *

><p><strong>Bilan du jour :<strong>

Une maison détruite, un mort, deux blessés. Les secours sont arrivé assez vite et tous les autres ont réussi à s'échapper. Aucune autre perte n'est à déplorer.

Note d'information : Pour rassurez les lecteurs sensibles nous rappelons que les Genesis comme les Séphiroth dispose d'un bouton ''résurrection'' qui leur permet de faire leur come back de grand méchant sans dépendre d'un compagnon pour les réssuciter à l'aide d'une plume de phénix. (Attention, ce n'est pas le cas des Angeal ni des Aérith).


	2. Et le jour suivant

**Yo ! Me revoici ! Comme vous avez l'air d'aimer ça, j'ai décidé dans ma grande magnanimité de vous mettre un autre chapitre puisqu'ils ne sont pas bien long :).**

**Merci à Lunagardeen et à Cracotte pour leur reviews, contente que ça vous fasse rire, en tout cas moi je m'amuse comme une petite folle à l'écrire :)**

**Et merci à Mona Ysa pour sa mise en favori c'est gentil !**

**Disclaimer : FF7 appartient encore et toujours à Square quant-à cette fic elle est toujours inspirée de la géniale histoire de Cracotte16.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nouvelle acquisition :<span>** Tifa

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Séphiroth Jour 2 :<span>

Si j'attrape ce Genesis je jure que je le tue une deuxième fois ! Voir une troisième ! PERSONNE ! Je dis bien PERSONNE ne touche à ma précieuse chevelure ! Rien que d'y repenser je retournerait bien lui défoncer la face à cet abruti et à l'autre face moqueuse de chocobo aussi pendant qu'on y est tient ! Il m'énerve avec ses airs de petite victime souffreteuse ! C'est moi qui me suis fait massacrer les cheveux ! Pas lui !

Je dégainerais bien masamune pour passer ma colère sur le mobilier (et un certain maître du feu... maître du feu... pffff il est pas si bon que ça, c'est surtout parce qu'il fait tout cramer qu'on l'appelle comme ça). Mais pour le moment je suis enfermé dans le placard, privé de mes armes parce que notre proprio m'a puni pour avoir détruit la maison. Selon moi je mériterais plutôt des compliments, je n'ai détruit QUE la maison.

En plus j'ai eu le droit à un sermon d'Angeal sur la valeur de la camaraderie et la nécessité de _pardonner_ à ses amis. Pardon que dalle oui, C'est de MES CHEVEUX dont il s'agit quand même. Ma seule consolation c'est que Genesis y a eu le droit aussi et qu'il est actuellement enfermé dans le frigo sans ses matérias en guise de punition (beaucoup trop douce à mon sujet mais ma proposition de le tremper dans un baquet de peinture rose et de paillettes arc-en-ciel avant de le livrer à des centaines de fangirls en furie a été jugée trop barbare. Même si Aérith a apprécié le passage de la peinture rose. Cette fille est folle).

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Cloud Jour 2:<span>

Genesis a mit de la colle dans le shampoing de Séphiroth hier. C'était amusant. J'en ai presque réussit à oublier à quel point ma vie est pourrie et sans intérêt. Les gens n'arrête pas de me prendre pour un chocobo. J'aimerais bien être un chocobo. C'est bien la vie de chocobo : gambader sur l'herbe verte sous le soleil... et courir pou échapper aux monstres qui veulent te bouffer, jusqu'au jour ou tu sera trop vieux pour le faire. Ouais... ça doit vraiment être cool la vie de chocobo.

J'aimerais bien avoir une moto. La fille qui est arrivé en dernier, Tifa, c'est mon amie d'enfance. Elle est trop mignonne (oh non je suis rouge tomate, si Zack me voit je suis mort, il est incapable de garder un secret). Quand on était petit on a fait une promesse mais je n'ai pas réussit à la tenir. J'espère qu'elle ne sera jamais au courant parce que sinon je pense que je n'aurait pas besoin de Zack pour mourir de honte. Je n'ose pas aller la voir alors je vais l'éviter je pense (là je suis planqué dans les toilettes en attendant qu'elle finissent de papoter avec Aérith. Ensuite je pense que je vais prendre à la cuisine de quoi résister pendant quelque jours et partir me planquer dans le grenier. Elle ne pourra pas m'y trouver, sa poitrine ne passera pas la trappe).

Et merde ! Je rougit encore !

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Aérith Jour 2:<span>

Ah que les garçons peuvent être stupide et compliqués ! Genesis et Séphiroth se sont (encore) battut et ont détruit (pour la troisième fois seulement en quinze jours) la maison hier. Heureusement, j'ai eu le temps de pousser Zack et Barret sur la trajectoire de masamune avant qu'ils ne saccagent mes parterres de fleurs.

Je me suis excusé auprès de Barret mais pas auprès de Zack (il doit encore se faire pardonner de n'avoir TOUJOURS PAS réparé mon chariot !).

Maintenant Seph et Gen (ils détestent qu'ont les appellent comme ça) sont puni et enfermé ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire (Séphiroth me regarde parfois d'une façon qui me fait froid dans le dos et je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont il serre masamune dans sa main à ces occasions). La maison est plus calme sans eux.

J'ai tricoté un adorable petit cache nez rose à Genesis pour quand il sortira du frigo. Il risque d'avoir pris un peu froid. Il est tellement timide, il n'ose jamais accepter mes offres de relooking, pourtant je suis sûre que son apparence d'ado rebelle cache un petit coeur d'or. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider à s'intégrer un peu.

Notre nouvelle amie est vraiment très sympathique. Je suis contente qu'il y est une autre fille dans l'équipe même si elle s'habille avec des couleurs un peu trop sobre à mon goût. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée je n'ai pas revue Cloud. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave (comme la fois où il est allé déprimé dans la cave et que Genesis à fermé la porte. On l'a retrouvé que trois semaines plus tard et il était littéralement mort de faim et de soif. Et maintenant il est traumatisé et a peur du noir). Je le chercherais après le goûter.

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Genesis Jour 2:<span>

Glaglalglaglaglglgla...bbbbandde...de...de..#...#...#*µ%£ de mes deux ! Je me vengerais ! npaiei...uyffzbdbedljojdpzjznd...hvzbamajbbv..jgthbzefdaojairoi**(*gribouillis incontrôlé dû au froid.* Et oui, il ne faut pas écrire quand on tremble pire qu'un parkinson dans un tremblement de terre)**

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Tifa Jour 2:<span>

Cette nouvelle maison m'a l'air dynamique et sympathique, ma nouvelle amie Aérith et un jeune homme très charmant nommé Angeal viennent de m'initier à la pratique du journal intime. J'ai rencontré tous les autres habitants sauf deux personnes qui sont apparemment punies mais j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici. Je ressent une présence. J'interrogerais Aérith à ce sujet.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bilan de la journée :<strong> Exceptionnellement calme : pas de mort, que des blessés bénins (Zack s'est coupé en nettoyant son épée et est donc dans l'incapacité d'écrire pour le moment et nous avons le regret de devoir vous annoncer que Cloud s'est assommé contre la cuvette des WC en tentant un raid discret vers la cuisine).


	3. Alerte ! Reno dans la place

**Coucou ! C'est encore moi ! Aujourd'hui Le Journal du Lundi (qui ne sort pas du tout le lundi...) ressemble davantage à une compilation des mains courantes déposées à la police qu'à un journal... Il faut dire que la catastrophe est de taille !**

**Je suis désolée du temps qu'il a mit à sortir, plaignez vous à mes prof de : latin, philo, math, anglais, littérature espagnole qui nous ont littéralement enterrés sous les devoirs et les examens cette dernière semaine avant les vacances.**

**Cracotte : Merci pour la review :). Eh oui, mon Cloud est pas très doué. Quant-à Genesis, le mettre au frigo est certainement le meilleur moyen de le garder calme le temps de refaire son stock de mousse d'extincteur.**

**Lunagardeen: Nope, il n'y en a aucun de normal, ils sont tous cinglés mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime. Merci pour le compte rendu par PM c'est trop sympa ! Je ferais peut-être un bonus pour montrer comment ça se passe ailleurs que chez ma proprio XP**

**Mona Ysa : Trop gentil ! Je suis contente que ça te fasse rire, c'est mon objectif à la base. Si tu veux te payer d'autre bonne barre de rire va regarder la fanfic de cracotte, tu pourra y découvrir les descriptif et modes d'emploi (hilarant) de ces petits personnages. Et constater que ma propriétaire n'a pas été très attentive en lisant les notices... **

**Disclaimer : FF7 appartient encore et toujours à Square quant-à cette fic elle est toujours inspirée de la géniale histoire de Cracotte16 (allez la lire vous dis-je !).**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nouvelle acquisition :<span>** Reno

* * *

><p><span>Journal de la Propriétaire Jour 3 :<span>

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Je viens de faire l'acquisition d'un petit Reno. Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai écrit ! Un adorable petit Reno avec sa petite crinière toute rousse et toute ébouriffée. J'ai hâte de le présenter aux autres !

Comment ? La notice ? Ben, je l'ai lue. Enfin en diagonale quoi.

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Barret Jour 3:<span>

L'éspaisse de connard qui è arivé ojourdui m'a piqué mé résairves d'alcools de Gongaga. Si je latrape je le trensforme en paçoire et je le scalpe a la mode barbare.

* * *

><p><span>Journal d'Angeal Jour 3:<span>

Aujourd'hui nous accueillons (encore) une nouvelle personne. La maison devient un peu petite aussi notre propriétaire à décidé d'en changer. Nous devrions déménager au cours de la semaine et je dois avouer que j'ai hâte. Entre mon jeune disciple qui s'agite en permanence et Séphiroth qui fait chier tout le monde avec ses cheveux et qui squatte la salle de bain pendant trois heure (et encore, ça c'est juste le temps de les laver parce qu'après il faut qu'il les sèche puis qu'il arrange ses mèche correctement autour de son visage. Je vous jure, je me demande comment il a fait pour devenir le meilleur SOLDAT en passant plus de temps enfermé dans dans la salle de bain que dans la salle d'entrainement)... Et je ne parle pas de Genesis qui se comporte de façon de plus en plus stupide et insupportable. Mais la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase c'est que l'espèce de tornade rousse qui est arrivée aujourd'hui A OSÉ UTILISER _MA_ BUSTER SWORD POUR OUVRIR SES BOUTEILLES D'ALCOOL BON MARCHÉ ET POUR REMPLACER UNE DES PALES DE SON HÉLICOPTÈRE ! La seule chose qui me retient de le tuer c'est qu'il ne mérite pas que j'abîme encore plus mon épée pour lui. Et me le faire à main nues ne serait pas à la hauteur de l'affront.

Vivement que j'ai un endroit pour méditer en paix.

L'honneur est parfois un fardeau bien lourd à porter.

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Tifa Jour 3:<span>

J'ai un gros problème, nous déménageons très bientôt mais impossible de remettre la main sur mes soutiens gorges XXL. Pourtant j'étais sûre de les avoir rangé dans le tiroir du bas. J'ai retourné toute ma chambre sans succès.

Toute à l'heure j'ai croisé Reno, le nouveau, dans notre couloir à moi et à Aérith. Il devait s'être un peu perdu le pauvre. Il avait un drôle d'air, comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague à quelqu'un...

* * *

><p><span>Journal d'Aérith Jour 3 :<span>

Le repas d'hier soir a été plutôt tendu. Genesis n'a pas arrêté de bouder et il faut voir le regard qu'il m'a lancé quand je lui ait proposé de la glace pour le dessert.

Tifa est complètement folle et cherche désespérément ses soutiens gorge qui ont disparu. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est en train de démonter sa chambre, les fringues volent dans tout les sans et elle à faillit assomer Cloud avec son corset spécial de rechange.

Le pauvre, déjà qu'il a une énorme bosse à cause de sa mésaventure des toilettes...

J'essaye d'éviter Reno, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il veut à tout prix m'attraper.

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Genesis Jour 3 :<span>

Conasse de pouffiasse rose ! J'ai une tronche à bouffer de la glace MOI ! J'aurais du lui faire avaler son putain de cache-nez à la con ! Vraiment, il faut qu'elle me lâche les baskets (bien que je ne porte pas de baskets mais uniquement des bottes rouges super classes designé Shinra et faites sur mesures).

Je vais péter la gueule à l'autre insupportable TURK. Ses cheveux criards sont un déshonneur pour tous les roux de cette planète. Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de me voler la vedette !

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Séphiroth Jour 3 :<span>

Je trouvais très étranges toutes ces choses qui arrivaient depuis l'arrivé de ce TURK à l'équilibre mental déficient. Après une petite enquête j'ai découvert sa vrai nature. Je vais de ce pas informer les autres de mes découvertes. Ce sagouin à osé virer mes shampoing pour mettre les siens à la place. Il va payer ...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bilan du jour<strong>** :** Reno s'est fait défoncer par Tifa mise au courant par Séphiroth. Ça a beaucoup déçu Genesis et aussi Cloud et Zack qui auraient bien voulu avoir leur part du gâteau. Du coup ils l'ont repassé à tabac tous ensemble et ils se sont battus ensuite pour faire bonne mesure. Pour finir, Reno s'est fait ''gentiment'' frotter les oreilles par Barret très énervés et n'est donc plus en état de nuire.

Il a quand même été enfermé par la propriétaire autant pour l'empêcher de nuire que pour sa propre sécurité.

Angeal à regardé tout ça de loin mais s'en est intérieurement délecté.

Séphiroth a parachevé la en versant du détergent dans les produit de soin pour les cheveux du petit TURK. Il s'est inspiré de la blague que lui avait fait Genesis.

Bref : Vivement qu'on déménage !


	4. La crémaillère partie 1 : avant la fête

**Yo ! Et pour votre plus grand plaisir revoici le Journal du Lundi ! Que nous ont-ils concoctés cette fois ci ?**

**Cracotte : Effectivement, le comité de défense des Buster Sword très bonne idée. Mon Angeal y adhère, mon Zack aussi mais mon Cloud n'en voit pas l'utilité... ****Et non, Genesis n'a pas du tout aimé et s'est empressé de faire comme avec les monsieur en carton pâte à carnaval (la seule chose pour lui qui justifie ''toute cette débauche de stupidité et de mauvais goût''). Aérith était toute triste et elle s'est consolée au près de Zack.**

**Lunagardeen: Euh... la chambre rose on va éviter, cette couleur attire les Aérith comme des papillons et je ne veux pas de viol dans ma maison (parce qu'avec un Reno fin soûl... il serait capable de la confondre avec une des dites poupées en plastique...). On va s'en tenir à l'abonnement à une revue porno, si ça peut l'empêcher de réitérer son vol de sous vêtements (quoique avec la raclée que Tifa lui a mis je suis pas sûre qu'il soit tenté de renouveler l'expérience).**

**Joyeuses fêtes tous le monde ! C'est Noël !**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : FF7 appartient encore et toujours à Square quant-à cette fic elle est toujours inspirée de la géniale histoire de Cracotte16 (allez la lire vous dis-je !).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nouvelle acquisition :<span> Pour fêter l'achat de la nouvelle maison nous avons fait une petite folie et sommes fier d'avoir adoptés : Rude (absolument nécessaire), Cid (pour tenir compagnie à Barret), Caith sith (caméra toute équipée), Tseng (deux précaution valent mieux qu'une) et ... Hojo (lui on ne sait pa pourquoi on l'a acheté...).**

* * *

><p><span>Situation:<span> L'emménagement dans la nouvelle maison s'étant (plus ou moins) bien passé (on ne déplore la perte que de la moitié des meubles - cramé par Genesis qui n'arrivait pas à les caser dans le camion- et de quelques un des produits de soin pour cheveux de Séphiroth - qui n'ont malheureusement pas survécu au voyage à côté du carton contenant les haltères d'Angeal, qui bien sûr s'est empressé de jurer qu'il les rachèterait- ) notre petite troupe au grand complet a donc décidé de fêter la crémaillère. Pour la plus grande joie de Barret, Cid et Reno qui y ont vu une bonne occasion de se bourrer la gueule.

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Zack :<span>

Re ! Je suis guéris! Je peux à nouveau t'écrire mon cher journal ! Je suis tellement heureux que j'ai entamé ma dansedelavictoirecourirpartoutdansl'appartement mais les autres n'ont pas apprécié. Dommage, c'est une tradition ancestrale très respectée chez les Fair. J'aurais bien aimé y initier tout le monde mais même Angeal a refusé (je ne comprend pas pourquoi).

Il y a des tas et des tas de nouveaux dont une fille, Aérith, elle est tellement belle ! On dirais un ange ! Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, elle m'a mis une baffe et m'a dit que j'étais le plus grand imbécile de la création et que je n'était pas romantique pour deux sous. Il faudra que je demande à Reno ce qui ne va pas dans ma technique de drague. J'ai pourtant fait tout comme il me l'a conseillé.

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Tifa :<span>

Non mais ce Reno je vous jure ! Je ne me laisserais plus jamais abuser par ses petits airs de peluche inoffensive! J'ai mis tous mes sous vêtements sous clé. S'il veut me les voler encore ce sale petit pervers devra me passer sur le corps !

Enfin, ce soir on fête la crémaillère et tous le monde est content. On a chacun notre chambre et c'est super (ce n'est pas que je me plaigne d'avoir eu Aérith en colocataire mais je suis comme tous le monde : le rose au bout d'un moment...).

Ce qui serait magique c'est que je puisse danser avec Cloud...

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Genesis:<span>

Ah ! Vivement qu'elle arrive cette crémaillère ! Non pas que j'ai envie de faire la fête avec tous ces insignifiant êtres inférieurs qui ne comprennent pas un traître mot de MON Loveless mais c'est enfin l'occasion que j'attendais. Ce soir, je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de Séphiroth !

Ce salaud se vante d'avoir toujours le plus grand contrôle sur lui même... On va bien voir ça. Ce soir je vais le soûler lui et tous les autres. Il fera moins le fier quand il roulera sous la table hé hé .

J'ai tout prévu. J'ai acheté en douce de la liqueur de pomessotte extra forte de Banora et je vais la substituer au punch qu'a prévu de nous servir cette stupide proprio (je vais lui régler aussi son compte à l'autre esclavagiste).

Et une fois qu'il seront tous bien bourré j'enregistrerais toute la soirée et enverrait tous leurs secrets honteux aux médias hé hé hé!

Je suis un génie ! ! ! ! !

Il va en prendre pour son grade le Héros... ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! ! ! !

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Cid (sous censure express évidement) :<span>

On va faire la bringue §¨%M¨¨Mµ%% de ° [\\\#^ ~^#\\. Nom de dieu ! On est des hommes oui ou non !

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Caith Sith (journal vidéo évidement mais on vous le retranscrira le plus fidèlement possible)<span>

Aérith : Oh ! Tu est Caith Sith c'est ça ? Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

Caith Sith: (pirouette) Je prédis l'avenir charmante demoiselle !

Aérith (des étoiles -roses évidement- dans les yeux): C'est vrai ! Tu peux le faire pour moi ?

Caith Sith (autre pirouette) : Mais bien sûr !

_Image floue et tremblotante durant quelques secondes._

Caith Sith : Voilà !

Prophétie : Le moment de s'amuser est à arrivé mais méfiance. Alcool et mauvaise pensée peuvent causer grand tord.

Aérith : ? ? ?

Caith Sith (tout content) : Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant !

* * *

><p>La suite ... Au prochain numéro ! (La direction du journal s'excuse platement mais elle a malheureusement beaucoup de mal à déchiffrer les journaux écrit post-cuite. Elle se voit donc contrainte d'achever ici ce numéro mais vous fera un compte rendu de cette soirée grâce au témoignage vidéo).<p> 


	5. La crémaillère partie 2

**Yo ! Voici enfin le récit de cette fête tant attendue. L'alcool c'est mal... mais c'est marrant aussi quand on en voit les résultats ****sur nos petits personnages adorés **** hé hé hé.**

**Cracotte : Ah ah ah, tu ne va pas tarder à constater les effet de la toute puissante liqueur de Banora. Connaissant Reno il interprétera forcément de travers mais bon... Le poing de Tifa et celui de Cloud (bah oui quand même) sera là pour le remettre à sa place. **

**Lunagardeen : Si tu savais comme tu as raison :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la rédaction : <strong>Comme nous l'avons déclaré précédemment, les témoignages que nous avons récupérer sur les journaux intimes de nos sujet étais fort embrouillé et peu clair. Résultat, nous nous sommes rabattus sur le journal vidéo de Caith Sith qui a au moins le mérite de ne pas pouvoir être bourré.

La petite voix du narrateur se chargera de vous retranscrire l'image de la façon la plus fidèle possible.

Petite voix du narrateur : _C'est moi la petite voix du narrateur, appelez moi PvdN. __Comptez sur moi !_

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Caith Sith Soir de la crémaillère :<span>

_La scène se passe dans la pièce principale de la maison, Tifa et Barret sont en train de mettre les dernières décoration. Aérith se voit refuser pour la dernière fois par la propriétaire (chaudement appuyée par tous les autres ) de parsemer les nappes de paillettes roses (c'est dégueulasse après on en a plein les assiettes)._

_Tous les autres discutent __tranquillement, avec gentillesse, tact..._

Reno : Hé Genesis ! T'es toujours habillé en rouge parce qu'en fait t'es le fils caché du père noël !

**Bam ! Pouf ! Crshshshshssh !** (_explosion de flammes et de brasiesr X)_

Reno : Aie ! Ah putain ça brûle connard ! ... T'as aucun humour ou quoi !

… _Hum... Bref... Un peu plus calme que d'habitude quoi..._

Tifa : (_perchée en équilibre sur les épaules de Barret_) Un peu à droite, non un peu à gauche, reviens un peu sur ta droite ...

Barret (_le nez écrasé par le talon de Tifa) _: Groumf !

Cloud : (_arrivant en mode furtif) _Vous faites quoi ?

Tifa : Ah !

_Elle échoue à accrocher sa banderole et tombe à la renverse sur Cloud. La banderole tombe sur eux._

Genesis : Dis donc les deux tourtereaux, ce genre de cochonnerie c'est dans la chambre qu'on les fait. Pas en publique !

Angeal : Genesis !

Reno : Ouais, t'aurais du préciser ''pas en publique sauf dans un porno'', et sans vouloir te vexer Tifa t'a une sacré poitrine d'actrice porno.

Tseng, Aérith et la propriétaire : Reno !

_Tifa rouge de colère s'extirpe du méli mélo de la banderole et de Cloud et se frotte les poings de façon suggestive._

Tifa : C'est bon Aérith, je m'en occupe...

Reno : Oups ...

_Il se tire en courant, Rude le suit en soupirant d'un air blasé. La caméra tremble, Caith Sith rigole._

Séphiroth : Un roux de moins pour faire chier le monde. Plus qu'un et on pourra peut être passer un soirée correcte.

Genesis : Tu veux que je te refasse le brushing ?

Angeal !Dis donc vous deux ! Vous allez pas commencer.

Genesis : On ne commence pas on continue.

_F__racas assourdissant provoqué par le son d'une cuillère contre une casserole. La caméra se tourne vers la proprio debout sur la table, un chapeau en carton sur la tête et des langues de belles mère plein les poches._

Propriétaire : (_Sur le ton des grands discours)_ Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Pour fêter tous ensemble notre arrivée

dans cette nouvelle demeure...

Genesis: Ouais, Youpi, une nouvelle cage.

Propriétaire : Je vous invite tous à boire le verre de l'amitié ! En éspérant que désormais nous airons à subir un peu moins d'incendies/innondations/destruction volontaire et involontaire qu'auparavant. Santé !

Cloud (_s'étant relevé) :_ Mais je veux pas être ami avec vous moi. Vous êtes trop déprimant.

Cid : Ta gueule et boit ton verre *% ^#$£¤ !

_Reno et Rude sont revenu discrètement attirés par l'odeur de l'alcool. Tous le monde trinque de bon coeur (ou alors fortement aidé par les gros sourcils froncé d'Angeal, Barret, Cid et Tifa : l'amitié c'est cool et l'alcool on gâche pas).__Genesis arbore un sourire malicieux et s'apprête à balancer discrètement le contenu de son verre par dessus son épaule. C'est sans compter sur Zack qui lui envoie une bonne bourrade dans l'épaule avec sa délicatesse habituelle._

Zack : Alors Gen ! Ça boom ? Ben quoi... Pourquoi tu t'étouffe ? Ne me dit pas que tu ne supporte pas l'alcool !

_Genesis lui lance un regard assassin et fini son verre cul sec afin de lui prouver le contre - ayant manifestement complètement oublié ce qu'il y avait dedans._

* * *

><p><strong>- La rédaction s'excuse formellement mais la suite de la vidéo a été trop fortement endommagée. Nous n'avons pu en sauver que la partie suivante. Nous rassurons nos lecteurs, c'est tout de même très drôle.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Image noire parcourue de taches floues. La mise au point se fait peu à peu sur un salon qui ressemble autant à ce que nous avions sous les yeux tout à l'heure que la ville d'Hiroshima avant et après le passage de la bombe atomique.<em>

_Les tables sont renversées, il y a des flaques et des petits fours écrasé sur le sol. Barret, Cid et Reno sont en train de danser le moulin rouge une bouteille dans chaque main tandis que Rude fait un concours de lancer de fléchettes avec Zack avec la tête de Genesis pour cible (sauf qu'à la place des fléchette ils balancent des œufs pourris)._

_Celui ci se prend pour un pampa à plume et cours en rond dans la pièce en pépiant. Séphiroth pleure à chaude larmes sur l'épaule d'Angeal en répétant que la vie est injuste, qu'il n'a pas de parents et qu'il n'a jamais voulu devenir un héros dont tout le monde à peur. Angeal essaie de le consoler vaguement en bredouillant un couplet sur l'honneur et l'amitié du voix pâteuse._

_Aérith dort paisiblement, les bras en croix au beau milieu de la pièce. Elle a un sourire béat et bavouille mais on sait tous que demain matin ce sera la seule à ne pas avoir la gueule de bois (pratique les pouvoirs de Cétras, et non, les cellules de Jenova ne peuvent rien du tout contre une bonne cuite et tant pis pour nos amis SOLDATS._

_Cloud se fait baffer dans un coin par Tifa. Comme il a l'alcool triste il est encore plus déprimé que d'habitude, ce qui énerve son amie d'enfance qui le gifle à coup redoublé en criant des trucs du genre : '' mais réveille toi espèce de limace drogué à la mako !'' ''elles sont passées où tes couilles connard !'' ''Tu passe plus de temps sur ta moto qu'avec moi ! Dis le tout de suite si je te fais chier !'' ''la prochaine fois que tu découche je te jure que je te pends par les pieds au Hauvent et je te donne à bouffer à l'Arme de Rubis !''... et autres joyeusetées._

_Enfin, Tseng est en train de gribouiller rageusement un rapport sur un sujet inconnu tout en bafouillant des trucs à propos de coéquipiers qui ne savent pas se tenir et de patrons chieurs qui vous prennent pour des larbins_

_Nous terminerons en notant que la propriétaire est invisible étant donné qu'elle est en train de ronfler (très fort) en serrant Caith Sith dans ses bras. Un de ses faux mouvement fini d'ailleurs par appuyer sur le bouton of de la caméra, tirant un rideau final sur cette scène déplorable._

* * *

><p><span><em>Journal d'Hojo Soir de la crémaillère :<em>

Ils font tous la fête sans moi. Pfff... Je m'en fiche, un scientifique de mon acabit n'a que faire de ce genre de débauche. Il est bien plus intéressant de travailler sur mon dernier spécimen : la bouguiroth ! _(NdT :après enquête il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une boule de gui mélangée à des gènes de Séphiroth et Jénova... Une douce attention de la part de ce fou dangereux pour la nouvelle année). _

Mais tout de même... la politesse élémentaire aurait voulu qu'on me fasse au moins parvenir une invitation. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris l'initiative d'améliorer un peu le plan de ce cobaye raté qu'on appelle Genesis. J'ai rajouté à l'ensemble un petit ingrédient de mon cru. Leur sensibilité à l'alcool va être démultipliée ! Ils ne sauront même pas ce qu'il est en train de leur arriver. Je vais récolter des données très intéressantes pour mes futures expériences.

Ça leur apprendra à ignorer mon génie HYA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! ! !


	6. L'arrivée de sa majesté Shinra sénior

**Oulah ! Ça faisait un bail ! Mais entre mon bac blanc et le dernier chapitre d' On a tous droit au bonheur qui me donnait envie de m'arracher les cheveux j'ai plutôt négligé le journal. Pour la peine je vous en proposerais plusieurs en peu de temps tient ! Voilà le premier, les autres suivront la semaine prochaine (je voulais mettre celui ci hier mais le serveur était bloqué T0T)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelle acquisition : Sa majesté Shinra junior. Sûrement un jour où la proprio s'était fait bourrée la gueule par Reno.<strong>

**Autant dire qu'elle ne s'en mord les doigts...**

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Tseng Jour de l'arrivée du Président :<span>

La situation est extrêmement critique. Nous sommes retranchés au dernier étage de la maison dans le débarras/chambre d'amis avec le président et les autres TURKS et nous subissons les assauts de plusieurs rebelles revanchards qui réclament sa peau à corps et à cris.

Nous avons déjà à peine réussit à nous sortir du placard où ces traîtres de Zack et de Genesis nous ont enfermés (n'enchaîne pas un Turk qui veut) mais en plus ils ont osés porter la main sur notre président vénéré. Ils l'ont frappé à coups redoublés tant et si bien qu'il est à présent à moitié mort.

La plupart des membres d'AVALANCHE, ces terroristes réclament leur vengeance et j'ai bien peu que nous ne résistions pas bien longtemps. Mais nous mourrons dans l'honneur et pour notre devoir comme il sied au Turks !

* * *

><p><span>Journal de <span>Barret, Jour de l'arrivée du président :

Set anfoiré de batar de présidant Shinra è arivé ojourdui. Je ne peu pa permetre ke set ordure reste trenquile apré tout se kelle à fé à la planaite. On va tous lé tué cé sales voleurs ! Bastoooooonnnnnnn !

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Cid, <span>Jour de l'arrivée du président :

Ce * 0^\{\ 0# 0^^# de président de mes deux ! Il à détruit mon rêve d'aller dans l'espace avec ses restriction budgétaire à la noix. Et en plus ce \%§] ^/ a faillit détruire notre planète. Il ne s'en tireras pas comme ça ! Il va voir de quel bois se chauffe le capitaine Cid !

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Reno, Jour de l'arrivée du président :<span>

La vache ! Ça commence à chauffer sérieusement dehors. Ils ont l'ai sacrément remonté. Je sais que dans mon contrats il est noté que je doit protéger le président coûte que coûte au péril de ma vie mais je commence à sérieusement reconsidérer la question. Je ne suis pas suffisamment attacher à mon salaire de fin de mois pour risquer de me faire piétiner par mes colocs.

En même temps ça me fait chier de mourir pour ce mec alors que c'est un gros connard mégalomane ventripotent mais mon sens de l'honneur est bien trop ancré dans ma personnalité pour que je prenne la fuite. Si je le faisait je crèverais de honte de suite.

Bordel ! Je me déteste des fois !

Bon, si je crève, ma dernière volonté est que Tifa et Aérith viennent en déshabillés de soie à mon enterrement et que l'on déverse un tonneau complet d'alcool de premier choix sur ma tombe. Voilà. Adieu monde cruel.

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Rude, Jour de l'arrivée du président :<span>

…

* * *

><p><span>Journal du président Shinra, Jour de son arrivée :<span>

C'est une honte, les gens ici ne savent pas se tenir. Dès notre arrivée, notre majesté s'est faite agressée par une bande de sauvages sans fois ni loi qui en voulait à notre vie. Heureusement, nos Turks sont venu à notre secours, nous nous félicitons finalement de ne pas les avoir fait assassiner.

Nous les molesterons cependant pour n'être pas intervenus suffisamment rapidement.

Pour l'instant notre grandeur est confinée dans un lieu indigne de sa condition où elle n'a même pas trouvé un fauteuil digne de ce nom. Nos assaillants tentent de forcer notre défense mais nous nous ennuyons. Nous avons trouvé un petit outil technologique amusant, cela s'appelle un ''tamagochi'' nous croyons. Nous y dominons un petit personnage que nous pouvons tuer quand cela nous plaît. C'est très amusant. Quand nous serons sortit de cette insalubre endroit nous tuerons ses invenyeurs pour en avoir le monopole et nous en feront la promotion. Nous le rebatiserons le Shinragochi!

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Caith Sith, Jour de l'arrivée du président<span>

Aérith : Ils exagèrent peut-être un peu quand même.

Angeal : Peut-être

Aérith : On devrait peut-être intervenir.

Angeal : Peut-être.

(Un temps)

Aérith : Dit Angeal, tu n'a pas vu mon tamagochi ?

* * *

><p><span>Bilan de la journée :<span>

Les belligérants ont été séparés suite au réveil de la propriétaire qui réclama à grand cris un peu d'égard pour sa gueule de bois. Suite à une averse de noms d'oiseaux plus ou moins poli Genesis et Zack furent condamnés à faire la vaisselle pour avoir conduit personnellement la rébellion.

Le président a finalement été logé dans une chambre tout au bout du couloir du dernier étage (on a tenté de le mettre au rez de chaussé mais il a hurlé qu'il refusait d'habiter aussi près du sol, cette chambre a été le meilleur compromis pour qu'il ne se fasse pas construire son propre palace sur le toit). On l'a cloué devant les Sims et maintenant on a la paix.

Aérith a juste menacé d'invoquer le sacre pour récupérer son tamagochi mais les Turks ont trouvé le moyen de lui ramener sans que monsieur Shinra s'en rende compte.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? Je suis désolée. A bientôt pour la suite de leurs aventures !<strong>

**Et n'oubliez pas : Auteure reviewée = auteure motivée !**


	7. Rufus se ramène aussi

**Argh ! Je suis en retard ! Pire ! Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai oublié de répondre aux commentaires la dernière fois ! Désolé désolé désolé ! Je ne le ferais plus. Je vous répond à toute par PM.**

**Merci quand même à tous de lire et de gros poutous à tous le monde.**

**Sur ce, un nouveau numéro du Journal du Lundi !**

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelle acquisition : Sa deuxième majesté Shinra junior (réclamé par les Turks qui désiraient une légère assurance de ne pas se faire exécuter par Shinra sénior, la protection du métier tout ça ...)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Journal de <span>Rufus, Jour de son arrivée :

Me voici enfin arrivé dans ma nouvelle demeure. Seule ombre au tableau : je doit la partager avec une ignoble piétaille. Évidemment cela me laisse l'occasion de m'amuser à les manipuler, c'est peut-être un bon prix à payer en échange de ma tranquillité. Seulement, mon vieux est ici aussi et rien qu'à l'idée de devoir partager son toit me donne l'urticaire. Je dois le faire assassiner au plus vite.

Mes Turks sont déjà sur place, il y a aussi un certain nombres de SOLDATS ainsi que des membres de cette stupide organisation terroriste d'AVALANCHE. Je vais devoir veiller à ma sécurité. J'ai l'impression qu'il redoublent tous d'efforts pour arborer des coupes de cheveux plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, ça me rappelle certain souvenirs affreux... Je me demande si je ne devrait pas les faire raser...

Il y a aussi cet affreux scientifique enfermé au sous sol. Il va falloir que je l'évite à tout prix, quoique, je pourrais m'en servir pour atteindre le Vieux... Je ne sais pas, ça me paraît dangereux.

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Tseng, Jour de l'arrivée de Rufus<span>

Ouf ! Le président Rufus est de retour. Nous commencions sérieusement à craindre pour nos têtes. Avec lui nous sommes sûr que nous serons protégé.

Je l'ai vu jeter un regard douloureux sur la chevelure de Cloud. Le pauvre, il a été traumatisé dans sa petite enfance par un coiffeur fou et il en garde encore des séquelles.

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Cloud, Jour de l'arrivée de Rufus<span>

Encore un type en plus. C'est de plus en plus déprimant tout ça. Il à amené un animal bizarre avec lui, une espèce de panthère génétiquement modifiée, j'ai voulu lui faire une papouille mais elle à fait ses besoins sur mes bottes.

Je suis encore plus déprimé du coup mais Aérith a planqué toute les cordes alors je peu pas me pendre... dommage. Peut-être que si j'empruntai l'épée d'Angeal pour me faire seppuku …

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Genesis, Jour de l'arrivée de Rufus :<span>

Ai peut-être, je dit bien peut-être trouvé un allié dans ma lutte contre notre asservissement. J'avais laissé tombé pendant un temps par découragement (cette connasse d'esclavagiste m'a fait une petite caresse sur la tête en me disant que c'était ''très bien'' ! est ce que j'ai l'air d'un clébard qu'on récompense avec un os!).

Bref, le nouvel arrivé me fait l'effet d'une personne intelligente. Sans doute la seule avec qui il me sera possible d'avoir une véritable conversation à part Angeal ( mais ça compte pas parce que ça finit toujours en monologue sur l'honneur, l'amitié ou en sermon).

J'ai un nouveau plan pour m'occuper de Séphiroth. Puisque le dernier a été un échec total j'ai revu entièrement ma stratégie. Puisqu'il paraît impossible de l'atteindre sur le plan physique je vais tâcher de l'avoir sur le plan intellectuel !

Je te laisse mon cher journal. Je dois peaufiner ma statégie.

* * *

><p>Journal d'Angeal, Jour de l'arrivée de Rufus :<p>

Groaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

* * *

><p><span>Journal de Cloud (un moment et un œil au beurre noir plus tard) :<span>

J'ai eu beau expliquer à Angeal que je voulais juste l'utiliser pour me suicider et que je ne la toucherais plus jamais après il m'a quand même frapper. '' Ton sang va la faire rouiller'' qu'il m'a dit. C'est pas juste.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bilan du jour :<strong>** Un blessé seulement : Cloud, et aussi un tapis de gâché ( rah ! Dark Nation !). Plutôt calme donc. Mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre hein.**

**Eh ! Le journal sort vraiment le lundi cette fois !**


End file.
